An Underwater Proposal
by playwright82
Summary: Summary: Neville is trying to figure out how to propose to Hannah. He doesn't want to propose in a usual way such as where they met, or where they had their first date. He wants to do something different. One, day while harvesting gillyweed, he gets an idea of how to propose. Rated T for mention of sexual situations.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will. I also make no money from writing these fan fictions.**

**A/N: This was written for the Unusual Engagement Competition, letter A (at the Aqua-anything). This meant it could be at an aquarium or in the water. Also, for the Ultimate Shipping Challenge, Neville/Hannah.**

* * *

An Underwater Proposal

"Guys, I really don't know what to do." Neville Longbottom was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They tried to meet up once a month to catch up and get away from their girlfriends.

"I want to propose to Hannah, but I don't know how to do it. I know she wouldn't want something normal like where we met or where we had our first date."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why not ask her while she's at work? Like when she goes on break in front of the whole bar?"

Neville shook his head. "I've thought of that, but that's too…I don't know. Expected?"

Ron said, "I have no idea what Hannah would like. I would suggest taking her to dinner and renting a private room or something."

Again, Neville shook his head. "It's not for Hannah. If she was a girl like Ginny," he gestured to Harry, "or Lavender" he gestured to Ron, "it would work. She has simpler tastes than that."

It was Harry's turn to shake his head. "Nope wouldn't work for Ginny. I've got my proposal all planned out though. I think she's going to love it."

Harry explained how he planned to propose to Ginny as Neville listened intently. Ron had zoned out a bit as usual.

"Well, a Quidditch themed proposal definitely wouldn't work for Hannah." Neville checked his watch and noted the time. "I have to get back to the castle guys. I need to help Professor Sprout get things ready for tomorrow's classes."

Standing up Harry asked, "Is she letting you teach any first year classes yet?"

"Not yet. She says maybe next term."

Ron said, "Well, I could never do that. I think I would go crazy trying to teach students, especially if they are anything like we were in school."

Harry laughed and agreed. "They would be easier to catch, though, since they don't have the map or the cloak."

Neville laughed with them. "Yeah. You wouldn't believe how many detentions I've given out for being out of bounds after curfew."

Outside the pub, the boys said good-bye and Harry and Ron apparated to their respective homes while Neville walked back to the castle.

He walked to the greenhouses to meet Professor Sprout and find out what she needed.

"Professor Sprout," he said walking into greenhouse one, "what do you need for tomorrow's classes?"

She turned and looked at Neville. "I'm going to be teaching the seventh years about gillyweed tomorrow and I need you to go to the lake and harvest the patch I planted. I also need you to take a few gillyweed to Professor Slughorn and his new apprentice."

On the way to the lake Neville mumbled, "I still can't believe Malfoy is Slughorn's apprentice. I guess he didn't want to go into the family business. Why be a potions master?"

Neville took off his outer robe, rolled his pant legs up, and wadded out to the gillyweed patch. He took some rope out of his pocket to tie his basket around his waist. He didn't want it to float off while he was harvesting. As usually happened when he was harvesting, he started thinking and at this particular time he started thinking about how to propose to the beautiful Hannah Abbott.

He spent an hour and a half coming up with and rejecting ideas for his proposal. He had long ago given up trying to stay dry and had squatted down to save his back from getting sore. He looked at the gillyweed in his hand. He had a sudden idea.

* * *

On Saturday, Neville invited Hannah to the school for a picnic by the lake. He had been down here earlier in the morning preparing everything. He led her to a spot where they were unlikely to be disturbed. As they spread the blanket out, they were able to see the giant squid's tentacles waving over the water. As Hannah settled down to start taking food out of the basket, Neville stopped her.

"Wait for that. I want to show you something."

He held his hand out for her to take. She put her small hand in his larger one and he helped her up. Hannah cast a stasis charm on the basket as he led her over to the edge of the lake and took two slimy balls of tangled string out of his pocket.

"This is gillyweed," he said. "Eat it and we'll be able to breathe underwater."

"Why would we be going underwater?" she asked.

"Well, I know how much you want to see mermaids and I asked this morning if it would be okay to take you down to see them. They agreed, so we need to eat this to go see them."

Neville held the gillyweed out to her and she took one in her free hand.

"We eat them on three," Neville said.

"Alright," agreed Hannah. "One."

"Two," said Neville.

"Three," they said together. They put the gillyweed in their mouths at the same time. They started into the water.

Although this was Neville's third time taking gillyweed—he had taken it to during Professor Sprout's lesson with the seventh years to show them the effects and he had taken it that morning to make sure everything was ready for Hannah—he was still surprised by the changes. He could no longer breathe through his nose, his neck was on fire where the gills were splitting it, and he felt the urge to dive into the water. He glanced over at Hannah to make sure she was okay before he went under. He saw her go under and followed her.

They swam and played for a few minutes to get used to their new webbed feet and hands. He liked watching Hannah play in the water. Her blonde hair had a green tint to it from the water, but he loved the way it flowed around her in the water. She was so graceful. He knew he wasn't as graceful in the water as she was.

He got her attention and motioned for her to follow him. They swam for a while. They got past the grindylows okay thanks to Professor Lupin and the D.A. Then the mermaid village came into view.

There were merpeople waiting to greet them. They sung to Hannah about how glad they were to meet her, and she responded in kind. Although all that came from her mouth was a bubble the merpeople seemed to understand her. She was talking animatedly with them and they seemed to enjoy her company. He gave a signal to the leader and they started leading Hannah to an important looking building in the center of the village. It looked like a government building with pillars out in front. In between the two center pillars was a banner with the words, "Hannah Abbott Will You Marry Me?" written across it.

Hannah was still talking with a mermaid when the mermaid gestured to the building. Hannah turned to look and stopped what she was saying. She turned to look at Neville with a stunned look on her face. He swam over to her and took her webbed hands in his and mouthed the question. He didn't want a bubble to ruin the moment. All Hannah could do was nod. He smiled and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. He opened it and there was a simple three stone diamond engagement ring set in white gold. He decided to wait until they were out of the lake to put it on. He didn't want her to lose it.

He had set a magical timer to go off when they had five minutes left before the gillyweed wore off and the timer went off then. He signaled that they should start swimming for the surface. They swam up with the mermaids swimming with them and serenading them all the way up. Before they broke the surface, Neville thanked all the mermaids for their help. They all sang their congratulations. He broke the surface just as the gillyweed wore off.

They swam for the shore where their picnic awaited them. Once back on shore he waved his wand to set the lunch out and they ate as they dried. He again took the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger.

He looked into her face and saw tears in her eyes. "It's a perfect fit, Neville. It's beautiful."

He smiled, pleased that she liked the ring. "It was my mothers. My father gave it to her when he proposed. When I told Gran I was going to propose, she got this from the family vault. It has been charmed to fit any finger it goes on. I knew the ring was perfect for you when I saw it."

She cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him. "It is absolutely perfect. I love it and I love you, Neville."

"I love you, too, Hannah." He kissed her. The kiss quickly got heated and he was glad he had chosen a secluded spot.

* * *

They spent the next few hours in their secluded spot by the lake kissing and making love. Too soon though, it was time to go and inform their families and friends of their engagement. He had informed Harry using the D.A. galleon that Hannah had said, "Yes." He knew Harry would set up the party they had planned for family and friends.

After they had cleaned up the picnic, Hannah turned to Neville and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Neville," she asked, after kissing him deeply. "Can we have the wedding her and invite the mermaids?"

He smiled at her. "Anything for my beautiful bride-to-be."


End file.
